


Not Hidden From The Hooded Hawk

by ghostdreaming



Series: My Apex Alternate Universe Avengers [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Feels, Good Loki, Hurt Loki, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Past Torture, Poor Clint, Poor Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostdreaming/pseuds/ghostdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While under the obedience spell Clint can still see. And when he looks at Loki what he recognizes is another prisoner who'd been enslaved.</p>
<p>Short ficlet that takes place during the events of the beginning of The Avengers in a distant AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Hidden From The Hooded Hawk

**Author's Note:**

> I've read several discussions from different people on the net who've pointed out and explained in knowledgeable detail about the clear evidence at the beginning of the Avengers that Loki had been suffering post-torture injuries. Heat torture especially. So the actual credit for that precise bit of fact goes to them.
> 
> I know this scene has been done a lot but hopefully I was able to get some originality in my telling.

For someone as not quite completely steady on their feet as their intruder was the little shit could _move_.

Clint may not know who the guy was or where he'd come from on the other side of the interdimentional doorway but the way a base full of SHIELD were being treated like nothing more than amusements the sure bet would be on something big.

Like New Mexico big.

Looked like Phil thought so too.

This boy certainly wasn't buying what Fury attempted to sell him.

Aw crap!

"You have heart." Glowing eyes that were a dirty cloudy light blue of both the irises and what would have been the whites on a human, and even the pupils, seemed to expand washing the rest of the world away in a blue tide.

Loki. The man in front of him was Loki.

And Clint was to follow him.

Obey Thanos' command.

To defy Thanos only meant pain. And also to those one loves.

_'Phil. Tasha.'_

_'Yes. Follow my plan.'_

Clint knew the kind of pain implied. He'd seen its like before. Felt it. Knew the fallouts that happened after.

Anyone can be broken. A fool who thinks otherwise only ends up less likely to be able to come back from it.

Loki's skin was overly dry and chapped. Stretched painfully tight and hollowed with bruise-dark shadows. Dehydrated. When Clint moved to support him when he stumbled the archer noted the feverish heat that was radiating from him. He could have passed it all off on Loki's alienness but the link between them was humming with the other man's exhaustion and the distress from the effects of the heat he had escaped from but not been able to relieve.

Loki was in immediate need of treatment.

But first they had to get to safety.

After which they would save their families and stop Thanos' invasion.

 

 

 


End file.
